


Pharmacist

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coughing, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a pharmacist and Jack is the late night customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Night

Alex tapped his pen on the counter as he stayed at the clock, it showed it was only just after 11pm and he had a good six hours left of his shift. He’s not sure at how he managed to be talked into doing the night shift, nothing ever happened and it was boring as hell. Who even comes in a pharmacy in the early hours of the morning anyway? Alex just sighed and continued tapping his pen trying to make some kind of beat. If he was honest he didn’t mind his job, he liked talking to people, was happy getting medicine for people and making them better. He wasn’t cut out to be a Doctor, he couldn’t handle all the gory stuff but medicine he could handle. 

After mindlessly staring at the wall for a little while longer Alex got up, wondering down the aisles checking everything was in order. He moved a few packets of pregnancy tests around so they were all in order and looked up at the clock again. It was barely midnight and Alex felt like he hadn’t spoken to anyone in hours, they didn’t even have a radio in the store so he couldn’t have any music. Alex slumped back behind the counter and rested his head on his hand, he just wanted something to do. A normal person might use this time to organise the stock or something useful but when you had a boss like Alex everything had to be in a tip top shape at all times, so there was nothing left to organise. He ended up scribbling some lyrics in his notebook, as one of the other things Alex was passionate about was music. He loved the way it made him feel and how it made him forgot everything and that nothing else mattered why there was music in his ears.  
This continued for awhile Alex losing himself in the music inside his head until there was a ring of bell and the sound of some god awful coughing. Alex’s head shot up looking for source of the sound but the person had slipped down one of the ales and Alex couldn’t see them. There was more coughing and Alex stood up to try and see the person but he only caught a glimpse of dark hair before they disappeared again. Alex slumped back down on his stool and just waited, whoever it was would come to him eventually, if they didn’t die first as they sounded like a walking corpse. Alex had gone back to his lyrics when the sound of sneezing snapped him back to reality and the boy standing in front of him. He couldn’t have been much younger than Alex himself, nineteen maybe twenty. He had dark hair that looked like it had once been straightened but had gone wavy again, his red rimmed, brown eyes sat behind small gasses and his nose so raw it looked painful just to breathe.  
“Can I help you?” Alex asked as the boy as he rubbed his nose with a very tatty looking tissue.  
“I think I’m dying,” he sniffed and Alex found himself smiling at his adorable stuffed up voice.  
“Then I suggest you try the funeral director down the street,” Alex smirked.  
The boy gave him an evil look though it was cut short when he went into a painful sounding coughing fit, his arm covering his mouth.  
“I’m sorry, what can I do for you?” Alex asked.  
“Can I have some medicine?”  
“Sure, what kind?”  
“I don’t know,” the boy replied miserably, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
Alex smiled, normally he’d be a bit impatient with a customer who just expected Alex to know everything but the boy in front of him looked so miserable and cute…  
“Let’s start simply, what’s your name?”  
“Jack.”  
“Im Alex, so Jack, why are you dying?”  
As Jack went on to explain his symptoms and it sounded to Alex like he had a bad case of flu, but it still didn’t explain what he was doing out at 2am.  
“Okay, I can fix that. Hold on and I’ll sort it out for you.”  
Jack just nodded and Alex went into the storeroom to get the right collection of medicine. Something for a headache, congestion, fever and something a bit stronger for that god awful cough.  
“That should…”  
Alex stopped mid sentence as he came back to find Jack looking his lyrics that were still lying on the counter.  
“See something you like?” Alex asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry…” Jack stumbled over his words, his fever flushed cheeks going a deeper shade of pink.  
“They’re really good,” he said.  
Then it was Alex’s turn to go pink as he placed the bag of medicine in front of Jack.  
“Hmm thanks, do you like music?” Alex asked.  
Unfortunately Jack didn’t get to answer as he began coughing so hard he bent double just to try and air into his lungs.  
“Christ.”  
Alex hopped over the counter and grabbed Jack’s arm, leading him over to a chair and pushing him onto it.  
Once Jack had finally stopped coughing he was wheezing and slowly catching his breath. He didn’t notice Alex disappear until he placed a bottle of water in his hands.  
“Drink, it’ll help.”  
“Thanks,” Jack mumbled once he was able to speak again.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked, it seemed like an obvious question but he was lost for anything better to say.  
“Fantastic,” Jack muttered, covering his mouth his hand as he coughed again, lucky nowhere near as hard as before.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out at 2am?” Alex asked.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Jack replied, straightening his glasses which had gone wonky.  
Alex knew all too well how sleep would suffer when a virus entered a person’s system, he’d sold countless amounts of sleeping pills in his time.  
“Who comes out just to buy medicine at this time?” Alex questioned.  
“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Jack replied.  
Alex didn’t have an answer for that, he supposed it was. He gave a small sigh and went back over to the counter and began ringing up Jack’s assortment of medicine.  
“Is there anything else you need?” he asked.  
Jack shook his head.  
“I think I’m good.”  
Alex smiled at the irony and read out the bill. Jack took a few notes out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Alex all without standing up from his chair, he didn’t feel quite up to moving just yet.  
“Here’s your change..”  
“Keep it,” Jack said.  
“You know it’s not customary to tip your pharmacist,” Alex chuckled.  
Jack just shrugged and coughed into his fist again.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be alright getting home?” Alex asked, he couldn’t help but be concerned for the guy.  
“Do you mind if I just stay for a bit longer? Need to build my strength up first,” Jack replied.  
“You can stay until 5, then I’ll have to kick you out ‘cause I’d really like to go back to my own bed,” Alex said.  
“Thanks,” Jack nodded .  
The shop fell back into silence, the only noise Jack’s wheezing breaths mixed with the ticking off the clock on the far wall. Alex pulled out his stool again and began reading over his lyrics again, adding to them and scribbling out ones he no longer liked.  
“Hey, don’t get of that one.”  
Alex looked up, he hadn’t realised Jack was sat close enough to see what he was doing.  
“Why not?” Alex asked.  
“I like it.”  
“So? They’re my lyrics,” Alex argued.  
“But it’s good,” Jack said.  
“I disagree, it doesn’t work,” Alex said, pen still hovering over the line ready to scribble it away.  
“Sing it.”  
“What?”  
“You write lyrics I assumed you sing them too..” Jack questioned.  
“I do but…”  
“But what? You’re scared of singing in front of some random stranger? Don’t worry I’d probably die before I could anyone how awful you are.”  
Jack’s smile and Alex laughed, only for a moment but it was enough to make him smile to.  
“Okay I guess I could try…”  
Jack’s smile grew bigger and Alex cleared his throat, trying to bite back the feeling of nerves in his stomach. The truth was he’d never sung in front of anyone before but there was something about Jack’s kind eyes and encouragement that made Alex want to at least try.  
“I’ve never told a lie and that makes me lair,” Alex began to sing, his voice was soft and quiet but there all the same.  
“I’ve never made a bet, but we gamble with desire.”  
Jack was sat on the edge of his seat, watching as Alex sung, trying desperately to hold back the coughs that threatened to ruin the moment.  
“I’ve never lit a match with intent to start a fire but recently the flames are getting out of control.”  
As he went on Alex gained a little more confidence, his voice getting a little louder as he got into the words he was singing.  
“Call me a name, kill me with words.  
Forget about me, it’s what I deserve.”  
Just as Alex finished singing the last line Jack dissolved into coughs again, unable to hold onto them any longer.  
“Was it really that bad?” Alex teased. .  
Jack continued coughing for a moment, finally able to breathe after taking a few sips of water.  
“You okay?” Alex asked, concerned again but Jack’s struggle to breathe probably.  
“Yeah, yeah ‘m fine. You’re really good by the way,” Jack smiled, the action causing Alex’s cheeks to go bright red.  
“Thanks,” Alex replied, slightly embarrassed by his reaction.  
“And those lyrics do work,” Jack smirked.  
“Yeah, yeah I suppose they do.”  
Jack smiled and sniffed, his brain was still trying to leak out of his nose, his head was throbbing behind his eyes and his eyes were feeling heavier and heavier.  
“I guess I should be getting back…” Jack sniffed, pulling himself up onto shaky feet.  
“To bed I hope,” Alex said.  
“Yeah probably,” Jack replied, picking up his bag of medicine, the whole reason he’d come out in the first place.  
“Feel better Jack, I hope not to see you in here for awhile,” Alex said, smiling.  
“I’ll try my best,” he said before breaking off coughing.  
“Bye Jack.”  
“Goodbye Alex and thanks for your help and don’t fuck that song up, it’s good.”  
“I won’t.”  
Jack smiled and gave a small wave before turning to leave. Alex just slumped down behind the counter again but as Jack reached the door Alex realised something, if he stepped outside Alex would probably never see him again and well he didn’t want to let that happen.  
“Wait! Jack!”  
The boy who’d just reached the sidewalk turned around to see Alex running over to him.  
“What?”  
“You hmm forgot your receipt,” Alex said, holding out a piece of paper.  
“Oh thanks,” Jack said, taking the paper from Alex and shoving it in his pocket.  
“Bye then Jack.”  
“See ya.”  
Jack turned and began to walk away again, Alex watched him reached the corner before he went back to the warmth of the shop. He hoped Jack looked at the receipt and saw the phone number with the words call me written it scruffy handwriting.


	2. "Just doing my job"

It had been a week. A long week in which Alex had checked his phone every minute, just waiting for a message, any message from Jack, but as of then there none. Alex sighed and pressed the home button on his phone again, the screen lighting up with a picture of his dogs but no new messages.   
“Will you stop looking at that thing, you’re meant to be working ‘ya know.”  
Alex looked up to see his boss standing in front of him. She was a young lady not much older than himself but she was strict, always wanting things done by the book and done now.   
“Sorry Mrs Evans,” Alex mumbled, shoving his phone back in his pocket.   
“What’s been up with you lately? You’ve been very quiet which is unlike you.”  
Alex might have accused Mrs Evans of many things as his boss but uncaring is not one of them.   
“Nothing.”  
“It’s obviously something, normally you don’t stop wittering on about some song you’re writing or some party you’ve been to,” she said.   
“I met this guy… And I gave him my number but he hasn’t text me and now I just feel really stupid,” Alex admitted.   
“There are plenty more fish in the sea Alex, don’t get hung up on someone who doesn’t care,” she said, patting him on the shoulder.   
Alex didn’t reply because Jack did care, at least that’s what Alex had thought when he met the boy but as the days wore on it seemed maybe he didn’t. 

After a while Mrs Evans went to the backroom to sort out the latest delivery of stock, leaving Alex to deal with an elderly lady who had mixed up her pills, once again. She chatted to him and normally Alex would’ve listened he just stared past her to the door, hoping that maybe just maybe Jack would walk through the door.   
“I think someone could be in love.”  
Alex was snapped out of thoughts by the old lady’s voice.   
“I’m sorry?”  
“I said, I think someone could be in love.”  
“I’m not… I barely know him… And I don’t think he likes me,” Alex said, admitting the last part to himself.   
“Are you sure?” she asked.   
“Well he hasn’t…”  
The lady just smiled and took her pills. Alex frowned in confusion, no he wasn’t sure but how could he be? Jack hadn’t text him and he didn’t have the boy’s number so it wasn’t like Alex could message him first. The only other choice was to wait and see if Jack walked back through the door… Unless.   
“Mrs Evans, do we have records for anyone called Jack? Alex asked.   
“Probably, do you have a last name?”   
“No.”  
“What do you need his file for if you don’t know who he is?” she asked.   
“I hmm need to make sure he’s okay and I don’t have a phone number for him,” Alex said.   
“Home checks are not our business Alex,” she said.   
“Please let me look, I need to find him,” he pestered.   
“Why is this so important? You’ve never bothered with a customer so much before.”  
“I just need to know if he’s okay,” Alex said.   
“Has this got something to do with that boy you’re pinning after? You can’t go through files looking for him if that’s what you think,” she snapped.   
“Please! He was really sick and alone, I just want to make sure he’s okay, please.”  
Mrs Evans looked at Alex, he seemed almost on the verge of tears. She’d never seen him like that in the 2 years she’d been working with him, this boy obviously meant a lot to him.   
“I’ll be out the front for about ten minutes, what you on your own time has nothing to do with me.”  
Alex smiled and whispered a thank you as she walked to the front of the store. Alex rushed around to the back where they kept the files, the ones for people with repeat prescriptions and other important medical needs. Alex scanned through the names looking for every Jack he could find, he ended up grabbing about fifteen files. Why did Jack have to be such a popular name? He flicked through them, checking their dates of birth until he could find one that he thought would’ve fitted his Jack. He’d almost lost hope, thinking that maybe his Jack didn’t even have a file when he picked up the last one, a Jack Barakat. Born June 18th 1988, with a repeat prescription for contact lenses, Jack had been wearing glasses! Alex had found him.   
A quick skip through the file showed no phone number but an address, it was an apartment building close by. It was Alex’s chance to make sure he really was okay. 

“I’m going for lunch, I’ll probably be about an hour,” Alex said, putting his coat on over his uniform, careful to hide the file that he was holding close to his chest.   
Mrs Evans just nodded and continued the conversation with the person stood at the counter. Alex just slipped passed them and out into the cold November air. As Alex walked the streets in the direction of Jack’s apartment he realised how crazy he must seem, what if he gets there and Jack’s at home with his girlfriend, then what will he do? Jack would probably just laugh at him and he’d have to try not to cry. Alex fought back these thoughts and continued walking, he’d come too far now to turn back and for once in his life he had to try. 

Alex arrived outside Jack’s building a few minutes later. it was no high end place, it didn’t end have a buzzer on the door, luckily for Alex it meant he could walk right in. The elevator had a dusty out of order sticker on it so Alex was left to climb the stairs to apartment 97. On his way up Alex tried to think of what he was going to say.. ‘Hi I don’t know if you remember me but I work in the pharmacist and you came in the other day at 2am and ever since I’ve had the biggest crush on you… So would you like to have a drink with me?’ because that didn’t sound fucking stupid. Alex didn’t have anymore time to think as he’d reached the door, it was just a normal blue door with a rusty 97 hanging on front but it was now or never.   
Alex knocked and waited. A few moments passed and he did it again but there was still no answer. It looked like it was a wasted trip, Jack was probably at work and wouldn’t be home for hours so the whole thing had been pointless. Alex kind of felt like crying, he’d build this all up in his head only to be let down.   
He stood there for a moment longer and was about to turn away when he heard a noise from inside, stepping closer Alex waited and sure enough there it was again. It was the sound of coughing, long, painful sounding coughing. Alex bit his lip, it wasn’t good and he had no idea what to do. Alex looked around for anything/anyone but the only thing was the doormat he was standing on, not a lot of help to knock down a door but sometimes the perfect place to hide something. Alex kicked the mat and sure enough there was a key, he quickly grabbed it and put it in the lock. Before Alex could turn it the thought crossed his mind as to whether he was doing the right thing, was he really willing to break into someone's home? Someone he didn’t even really know. Maybe it would be best if he just left, walked away now and then Jack would never know.   
Alex got as far as taking two steps back when he heard the coughing again, just as painful sounding as before. He had to do something, he worked in a pharmacy for Christ's sake, he might be able to help and nothing was going to get an better why he stood outside and questioned himself. It was enough encouragement as he needed, Alex stepped forward and turned the door, letting himself into Jack’s apartment. 

It looked like Alex imagined it would, small, messy with posters of bands and movies on the walls. There was even a guitar laying in what Alex assumed was some sort of living room, it was kind of hard to tell as everything was quite cluttered.   
“Jack?” Alex called.   
There was no reply and Alex was left with no choice but to go deeper into Jack’s home. He closed the front door behind him and sat off toward a corridor at the far side of the room.   
“Jack?” he called again.   
He’d reached a hallway with a couple of doors leading off from it, luckily Alex didn’t have to go through all them as the coughing started up again. Alex followed the sound through the last door, the one that had been left slightly ajar.   
“Hello?” he called, pushing the door open.  
“Is.. Is someone there?”   
It was Jack’s voice but he didn’t sound like he had done a few days ago, it was raspy and nearly gone. Like he’d been coughing for days, which he probably had been.   
“Hey Jack, it’s Alex, do you remember?” Alex asked as he stepped more into the room.   
Now he was in it he realised it was Jack’s bedroom and the pile of the blankets he could make out on the bed was probably Jack.   
“Alex?”   
“From the pharmacy, here let me find a light switch.”   
Alex felt around the wall until he found something he thought was a light and flicked it. The room became bathed in bright yellow and Alex had to squint for a moment, his eyes having had become accustomed to the dimness of Jack’s apartment.   
“Alex?” Jack asked again, how realising who it was standing at the edge of his room.   
“I hmm keep to see if you were okay,” Alex said.   
“I don’t feel well,” Jack moaned.   
“Can I…?”  
Jack just nodded, giving permission to let Alex come closer. Alex walked up to the bed where Jack was curled beneath a collection of blankets, he was even paler than he had been last time Alex saw him. His eyes had bags beneath them, they were also duller brown than before, missing some of the life they’d had. His cheeks were also flushed a deep red and the sweat matting his hair to his forehead didn’t bode well either.   
“Have you taken anything?” Alex asked, lost for what else to ask.   
“Not for a while, too sick,” Jack replied.   
“Do you have a thermometer?”   
“Bathroom,” Jack said before he was coughing again.   
Alex left him trying not to hack up his lungs and went to find the bathroom, coming back with the device and all the medicine that was in Jack’s kitchen.   
“This is all you’ve got, I just hope it’s enough,” Alex said, placing the bottles on Jack’s bedside table.   
Jack didn’t reply, just blinked at him slowly as he tried not to fall asleep.   
“Stay awake for me okay? I need you to keep your eyes open,” Alex said, slightly panicky.   
He was afraid that if Jack closed his eyes he might not open them again. Alex slipped the thermometer under Jack’s tongue and waited for it to beep, when it did the number nearly gave him a heart attack. Jack’s fever was pushing 104 at 103.8, that was pushing dangerous levels.   
“Shit.”   
“Am I dying?” Jack croaked, a stupid smirk on his face.   
God damn why did he have to be cute when he was so sick?  
“Not if I have a say in it,” Alex replied.   
He took a deep breath and began pouring out the medicine, fever reducers, Nyquil, cough syrup and anything else he’d found. It didn’t take much convincing for Jack to take it, he was so out of it Alex was pretty sure Jack didn’t even know who he was but maybe that was for the best. Once Jack had taken the last of it his eyes were drooping shut again.   
“Can I sleep now?” he asked.   
“Yes Jack, sleep well.”   
Jack closed his eyes and Alex leant down to remove some of his covers, he didn’t want his fever to get worse. But as he leant down he couldn’t help placing a small kiss to Jack’s forehead, his skin may have been burning hot and sweaty but Alex didn’t mind, he just wanted for Jack to be okay. 

Alex’s hour had passed a long time ago. He’d text Mrs Evans to say he’d been delayed and she said she’d take it out of his paycheck but he didn’t care. Jack was still sleeping and Alex was refusing to leave until he’d got his fever done somewhat. So Alex was left alone in Jack’s apartment with nothing to do but sit at Jack’s side and place a cool cloth on his forehead.  
Jack eventually woke about an hour and a half after he’d fallen asleep. He cracked an eye open to see Alex flicking through his cd collection.   
“Looking for inspiration?” Jack asked, his voice low and rasping but it was enough to make Alex jump.   
“Fuck, you’re awake,” Alex said, coming over to the bed.   
“Hi,” Jack said.   
“Hello,” Alex chuckled as he put his wrist to Jack’s forehead, glad to feel it was burning up as much as before.   
“How are you feeling?” Alex asked, picking up the thermometer again.   
“Better actually, the world isn’t spinning anymore.”  
Alex nodded and placed the device under Jack’s tongue, pleased to see his fever had gone down to a more reasonable 101.2. It was still a fever but no longer a dangerous one.   
“I don’t how much you remember… You were pretty out of it…” Alex said.   
“I don’t remember anything but I woke up to someone putting a cool cloth on my head and at first I thought it was my mum but then I heard you singing. My mum don’t sing like that, that’s when I knew it was you.”  
Alex’s cheeks blushed so red they were nearly a match for Jack’s. At first Alex hadn’t even realised he was doing but his singing seemed to help sooth Jack as he slept so he’d continued for a while.   
“I’m.. I’m sorry for breaking in like this.. This is going to sound really stupid but when you didn’t text me I thought something might have been wrong so I came to check on you. I know, I know how fucking dumb that sounds and I shouldn’t have been that hung up on you but I guess I like you.”   
Alex had been holding onto the story for too long that the whole thing kind of spilled out with barely between his words.   
“Wait.. When did you give me your number?” Jack asked.   
“It was umm on the receipt..” Alex mumbled, slightly embarrassed.   
“Oh.. I never looked, I’m sorry,” Jack sniffed, wiping his nose on a spare tissue.   
“No, I’m sorry I was the one who was a coward and didn’t just ask for your number like a normal person.”   
“How exactly did you get in?” Jack asked.   
“I found your spare key under the mat… I didn’t just break in, I was about to leave but then I heard you coughing and I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Alex said, staring at his feet as he couldn’t meet Jack’s eye.   
“I should really go now, your fever’s down and you’ve got medicine. Plus you probably don’t want some stranger in your apartment anyway...” Alex said, without looking up at Jack he turned to leave.   
“Alex, wait!” Jack called out only to start coughing.   
“Don’t leave when I can’t run after you.”  
Alex came back, standing on the edge of Jack’s bedroom.   
“Thank you, I would’ve probably burnt up if you hadn’t come. And there’s one more thing, come here.”  
Alex walked over to where Jack was still curled up in his bed, his body hidden beneath the blankets so only his head and messy hair were visible.   
“Alex, I want to tell you that… I like you too.”   
The next thing Alex knew there was a hand grabbing his and he was being pulled down onto the bed. He ended up sat next to Jack with the boy leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder.   
“What just happened?” Alex asked.   
“I think I just told you that I kind of have a crush on you too,” Jack said, smiling.   
“You do?”   
“Well you did break into my apartment just to make sure I was okay and plus you have the most adorable smile.”  
This of course made Alex smile again as he slipped his arm around Jack’s waist. As there they were, Jack cuddled into Alex’s side with the blankets still tucked around him with their confessions still hanging in the air.   
“I was planning to coming to see you in the store when I got better but you get here first,” Jack said.   
“So this is real?” Alex asked, just to make sure that Jack just wasn’t having some fever delusions.   
“Very,” Jack replied.   
Alex smiled again, the dimples showing on his cheeks as he grinned.   
“This is nice,” Jack mumbled, cuddling more into Alex’s side as Alex began to play with the ends of his hair.   
“I’m glad you’re feeling better but I should really be getting back to work,” Alex said.   
“Fuck work, I want you to stay,” Jack whined.   
“Believe me, I want to stay too but sick people need their medicine.”  
“I’m sick, stay and give me medicine.”  
Alex laughed and kissed the top of Jack’s head.   
“Don’t worry I’ll be back, now I know where you keep the key you’ll never be able to get rid of me,” Alex teased.   
“Good, I don’t want to.”  
Alex looked down at Jack staring up at him, those big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with life again and already he could see himself falling in love with those eyes. 

It took some time but finally Alex was ready to leave. He’d pumped Jack with more medicine and put his number in Jack’s phone in case he felt worse and made sure he had anything else he might need, like tissues and a bottle of water.   
“Is that everything?” Alex asked.   
“I think so,” Jack sniffed in reply.   
“Okay, well I’ll see you later.”   
“Bye Alex and thank you, for everything, again.”   
Alex smiled and though he wanted to kiss Jack he knew better and settled for placing a light peck on the boy’s nose.   
“I was just doing my job,” Alex replied.   
Jack didn’t reply, his eyes were closed and it seemed the medicine had knocked him once again. Alex just smiled and left the apartment. Just doing his job indeed, only if his job meant falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> So it turned out to be really long so I spilt into two chapters.   
> I hope you liked a change and remember I love hearing what you guys think so sent me prompts/ideas/things you want to see/ships you want to see :)   
> Thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Decided to try something a little different with this one, mix it up a bit!  
> I hope you like it and as always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
